Valentine's Day
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: She left, but what happened after she left, or didn't she left? Please review. I added something to the end, but it won't change the story.


**_This is my first english blue bloods story, so don't be mean with me. Right i wasn't beta readed, but my beta reader is on it. SO a really really bit thank you to my beta reader. She is also a total Jamko Shipper. You should watch her YouTube videos. Link to her page, just when you want. So here is my Valentine's present for every Jamko Shipper and Alice.  
_**

It was winter, the last time it had snowed was two hours ago and just had finished getting the snow away from his entry and his sidewalk. For the town, where he lived was this kind of weather normal. They are used to have snow until February. But he not. Where he came from, there were happy to have snow over the Christmas holidays and New Year's Eve, but not in the last week of January.

He was sitting in his living room. Years had been passed since they had seen each other.

Everything was fine and then suddenly she was gone. First, he thought she just had changed to another precinct, but when she wasn't home neither, he knew she was gone and would never come back.

He got a new partner, but somehow they couldn't work together. They thought different about everything. His new partner always wanted to use his gun, like this would have been the reason why he got into the police academy. The rooky never listened, did what he wanted, got suspended and he got his first partner back.

The rookie helped him a little bit to forget, but when he got his first partner back, everything reminded him of her. Every time then had lunch, every time they talked about a game. It all made him miss her more, even when missing her more was impossible.

And then, after a few weeks, he stopped visiting his family, going to the Sunday dinners and to church. He took the Sunday shifts, worked at every holiday. He didn't want to spend time with them anymore. They kept asking questions about, how he feel and if everything would be alright. Nothing was alright. She was gone and they didn't stop questioning. Even when he said everything would be fine and that they can stop asking. Holidays were, even more, worse than normal days. He always had to think about her, about how she loved the food at Christmas and Thanksgiving. Once he had said to her, one day he would take her to the Thanksgiving Dinner. Now he didn't even go himself.

9 month after he stopped going to the Sunday dinners, he left the city. Everything had gotten too painful for him. He quit his job, sold his apartment and just left. He needed to get out. Needed to forget everything and everyone. So he didn't tell anyone about his plans.

The calls and emails from his family never got answered. They didn't seem to understand that he don't want to have any contact with them.

He got himself a new phone and a new number, so that really nobody could call him.

Three weeks after he left his family stopped sending him emails. Everyone expect from his niece. It seemed like she didn't give up hope about him coming back, or just one time answering her. She didn't ask him to come back home, she just told him about how the family was and what happened in New York.

And so he started to build himself a new life, in a small town in Montana, near the border with Canada. He had started to work as a lawyer and everybody seemed to respect him. Sometimes, when he was alone in his house, and watching a game, he started to miss his old life, his family, and his friends. Even her he missed. Then he wanted to answer on of the emails his niece send him or call on of them, but he didn't know what to say.

Today wasn't one of these days. He was sitting on his couch, watching a game and cuddling with his dog, Julie. He got her three years ago as a puppy. One of his clients gave her to him after he helped him get custody for his son. Julie is a black Labrador retriever, 55 cm big and 59 pounds heavy. She is his best friend, and they nearly do everything together. They even their own Sunday Dinner.

While he was into the game, Julie seemed to hear something. She stood up and walked through the living room into the hall to the door. "Julie, what are you doing? Come back in the living room!" he said to his dog. First, he didn't want to stand up, but when Julie didn't come back, he did, to check on her. Just as he entered the hall, somebody rang the doorbell. Excited, that somebody would visit them, Julie started to bark. So he garbed her collar, as he opened his door. Normally his neighbors didn't come over on a Sunday evening. They waited until the next morning because they knew that he liked his Sunday Evenings with Julie and a cold beer. But it wasn't one of his neighbors standing in front of his, it was a young adult with blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi, Uncle Jamie." The young man said, first looking at the older man, then at the dog. "It's been ages since the last time we talked."

"Sean, come inside. You must be freezing." Jamie looked at his youngest nephew and opened his door fully that Sean could step inside.

"Thanks, Uncle Jamie. Who is that?" Sean asked and looked at the dog. His uncle really seemed to have started a new chapter in his life. A chapter without his family. Or did he had found a new one? Would he find here a women in the same age as his uncle, wearing one of his uncle's shirts and asking who Sean would be? Sean hopped not.

"That's Julie. She is my dog. Do you want anything to drink? I just have water for you." Water was the only thing he could give nephew without being arrested by his own brother. Jamie closed the door and let Julie go. She got back into the living room, laying down at her spot.

"Water would be good." Sean said looking around. His uncle had a lot of pictures with other people smiling at him and from his dog. Then he went into the living room. It had a fireplace and over the fireplace was a big TV-screen. "Wow, you really have a great place."

"Thanks Sean." Jamie brought him the glass with water and sat down at one of the chairs around the table. The table was standing in the left corner of the room, directly under one of the big windows. "So, what is bringing you here?"

Sean knew, this question would come, so he sat down next to his uncle at the table and looked out. The snow had started falling again. "I wanted to visit you and tell you what is happening at home." At home. The place where he grew up and where his family were. Sean didn't knew if New York was still the home from his uncle, but he knew it was his home.

"You didn't needed to come for this. Nicky is telling me everything." Jamie knew, Nicky wasn't telling him everything, but he hopped, she wouldn't lie to him.

"Oh really, did she told you, that Jack and I are now living together? Yeah we moved out and are having now our own apartment in Manhattan. Or that she is living in the apartment on the other side of the hall? Yes, we also found out too late, but it's fine. We have fun. Or did she told you, that Pops had cancer? He did and he survived. For us kids." Sean paused, knowing he gave his uncle lots of information in nearly one sentence. "And, SHE is back, together with Alessia and Grandpa is going to marry again."

"Pops had cancer?" His grandfather was sick and nobody told him. He could have died.

"Yes, but like I said, he is fine again. Sometimes we all miss you." Sean looked from the falling snow at his water glass and that at his uncle. "I hope you know that. We all miss you. Eddie wasn't better, I know that, but she had a good reason. What was your reason, to leave and never come back?" Sean asked his uncle. This question he had asked himself for years and he never got an answer. Now he was at his uncle's house, sitting next to his uncle and he wouldn't leave until he got his answer. The answer he waited to long for.

"I had my reason, Sean. You don't understand them."

"How can you know that I don't understand them? You don't know me that well anymore." He was angry that Jamie wouldn't tell him the truth. All he wanted was the truth.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to leave my old life. Break out of the circle. The daily circle. I wanted some change." Jamie said after a while. If it was the truth he didn't knew, but he hopped his nephew would believe him.

"I can understand that. After Eddie just left. But she came back. 6 weeks after you left she came back."

She came back. Jamie didn't knew that she came back. If he had knew… It didn't changed anything. He had his life now here. He didn't needed her.

That was the biggest lie he ever told himself, it was even before the lie that he don't have feelings for her. She is your partner, he told himself, but correct it directly. She was his partner. He isn't working for the NYPD anymore, so they aren't partner anymore.

They talked for hours, well for them it felt like hours, because they had so much to talk about. Outside was it now officially dark, it wasn't even hard when the sun isn't coming out and the whole day it is dark and grey and cold, and it had stopped snowing. Jamie had gotten him and Sean a big bottle with water, so he didn't had to stand up every two minutes when somebody needed more water.

"I think, I should go now." Sean said after looking at his watch. It was already after 11 pm.

"Where do you want to go? Back to New York? Into a hotel? A bed and breakfast? We only have here one B&B and they can't cook there, so I would say, you stay here and drive back home tomorrow."

"Thanks, Uncle Jamie, "Sean said and looked at Julie. She was already sleeping in her bed, near the fireplace. Jamie walked with Sean upstairs to show him his room for the night and the toilet. When Jamie checked, if everything was alright, he heard someone knock at his front door. First he thought, he would dream, but then he heard it again. So he went to the door, to check, who would knock at his door in the middle of the night.

Outside was standing a women, her hair he couldn't see, because it was too dark, but he knew that she would have snow in her hair. Her clothes looked like they weren't cheap and her eyes seemed so familiarly.

"Is Sean here?" She asked, when Jamie opened the door a little bit, to have a better look at her.

"Yes he is. Who are you and why do you ask?" Jamie asked back.

"Jamie? It's me! Don't you remember me anymore? Me Sydney, your fiancé. You left me in New York 4 years ago. Your brother asked me to search for Sean, because he just ran away." Sydney said. Jamie just looked at her.

"Jamie? Is everything alright?"

"Jamie?" Sydney's voice started to change.

"Jamie? Jamie wake up! We have to go, or we're coming too late! "Jamie opened his eyes. Outside was it not dark anymore. The sun shine into the room. And next to him wasn't Sydney standing. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Eddie asked him and turned herself to the mirror. Jamie could she that she tried to put her earrings in.

"How do you…" Jamie started, still confused, that Eddie was standing in front of him and not Sydney.

"You called Sydney's name." Eddie turned back to Jamie. "You really need to stand up now. I don't want to come too late to the church. It's going to be my first time that I meet your family as your girlfriend and not as your partner."

Jamie sat up in the bed. Everything was a dream. That she left was just a bad dream. "Well." He said, taking her hands. "It's not just the first time they meet my girlfriend, they are also going to meet my fiancé."

Eddie kissed him happily. "I still can't believe, that we are engaged now." She said while looking at the ring, he gave to her the last evening. "But now you have to stand up."

Smiling Jamie stood up and walked into the bath room, where he turned on the radio. "Good morning New York City. We have today Sunday the 15th February and I hope everybody had spent a wonderful Valentine's Day with their loved ones and to those who didn't did it, you are have now 364 days to find somebody." Yes, Jamie had a wonderful Valentine's Day and now he's going to have a wonderful Sunday. Could his life be better?

"Jamie, look! It had started to snow!" Eddie screamed, watching the snow flakes falling down. Next to her, a black Labrador retriever jumped happy up and down. "And if you hurry you can come with me and Julie outside. Yes, Jamie can come with us, can he?" Eddie asked Julie. Julie loved snow and snow on a day in February was something special in New York City.


End file.
